He's Spun from Nightmares
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles and oneshots, all Nar/Kag. Genres will vary from chapter to chapter, as will ratings and kinks. Details will be listed accordingly. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make a profit from writing this.
1. BitterSweet

**Rating: T**

 **Bittersweet**

Naraku smiled as he observed his captive, her bravado endlessly amusing to him. Her expression was carefully crafted, displaying her obvious distaste with a sort of annoyed apathy. Her eyes followed him as he paced leisurely around her, though she did not move as he passed, holding fast to her dignity and refusing to let him intimidate her.

How long would it be before she faltered; before her indifferent facade slipped? His grin spread. Perhaps he should test her resolve?

Stopping just outside her line of sight, he waited a moment longer, and when she did not turn he reached out and fisted a hand into her hair, wrenching her head back. He curled over her from behind, the top of her head brushing the center of his ribcage, just below his chest. A soft laugh escaped him. Not a chink in her mask, her expression still firmly in place.

Naraku was impressed. He'd expected her to waver at that.

Then, as he continued to stare at her pursed lips, he wondered to himself if they tasted as bitter as the look she wore? Seeing no reason to go against the compulsion, he indulged. Using his free hand he gripped her jaw firmly, lowering his head to capture her mouth in a swift, greedy kiss.

The miko's resolve shattered, a sound of shocked protest leaving her. Hands tied behind her back, she was unable to push him away, but when he pressed his tongue between her parted lips she did not hesitate to bite him. He was unsurprised by the act, and casually released her from his grip. She twisted out from under him, taking a few steps away as she spat out a mouthful of his blood, wiping her mouth on her shoulder. When she did finally look back at him, she was _glowering_.

Pleased with himself, Naraku smiled at her, a thin trail of red slipping down his chin. He turned and left the room without another word, reflecting on the taste of her with intrigue. He had not expected her to be so sweet.


	2. Leaving You with Nothing

**Rating: MA**

 **Warnings: Major character death, angst, rape. Don't read if those things bother you.**

 **Leaving You with Nothing**

Naraku leered down at the jewel, whole and black in his palm, still stained by the blood of his most hated enemy. It was done. He had triumphed, and now the Shikon in all of its glorious power was his to command. His mouth pulled into a terrible smile as he made his wish, and he felt the jewel slip into his flesh, surging through his blood as it wiped the last of his humanity away, the final traces of Onigumo's blemish erased forever.

His eyes slid to the body at his feet, the detestable hanyou's face frozen in grief and agony, his eyes glossed and empty. The remains of the others were littered across the blood-soaked earth… all but one.

She stood at the other end of the field, her wide blue eyes panicked and horrified, her limbs trembling. He locked gazes with her, dangerous smile never leaving his face. He took a step toward her and she fled. He laughed with anticipation, taking chase. Catching up to her was easy – she was only human, but he let her stay ahead of him, enjoying the notion of giving her false hope.

Kagome was gasping for breath by the time she reached the clearing, knowing he was there, just behind her. The sight of the well made the tiniest sliver of hope wedge its way into her heart. She was getting closer now, nearly there. Only a few more steps.

Then the earth was rupturing beneath her feet, wood and soil exploding in all directions as the well was decimated. She felt small pieces of it spear into her skin, crying out in despair. Her home, her family … gone.

She tumbled back down the hill, her clothing torn and bloodied. Before she was able to get back to her feet something slithered around her waist, hoisting her into the air. The world rushed by her in a blur and then her back connected with something painfully solid. Her head snapped back against it, her mouth instantly tasting of copper. She blinked, trying to clear the fog from her vision, trying to will the ringing in her ears away.

He was there, in front of her, that sneering smirk still firmly in place. Thick, rough tentacles wound around her wrists and pulled them upward, over her head. Others slithered around her ribs and hips, binding her tightly to what she could only assume was a tree.

 _A tree._

She tilted her head back, glancing up into the towering canopy and gasping in recognition. The Goshinboku. The place where all of this had begun.

A cruel hand took hold of the front of her blouse and pulled, shredding the already damaged fabric. Tears spilled down her cheeks when she felt more of those repulsive vine-like appendages snag her legs, prying them open. His claws sunk into the soft flesh of her breasts, ripping a shriek from her throat.

Naraku chuckled as her struggles renewed, and tightened his hold on her, arousal spiking when he heard some of her ribs snap.

Kagome flared her reiki, hoping to burn the flesh from his bones, but nothing happened, and her eyes widened with alarm.

"The jewel is now a part of me, and as it is linked directly to you, I am granted immunity from your holy energies," he informed her smugly, relishing the way her face contorted in sheer terror. The smell was rolling from her in waves, and he leaned closer, wanting to bask in it. He pressed his face into the tousled mass of her inky hair, breathing in her sorrow and agony, tasting the skin of her neck. Her blood and sweat were sweet on his tongue, and he plunged his newly formed fangs into the junction of her shoulder.

The scream she let loose made him ache, and he released his bruising hold on her breasts to grip her thighs, pressing himself against her. Her eyes were reddened and overflowing with tears, her face streaked with them. She continued to cry and scream as he held her, forcing her to take him in, ripping away her innocence. When he was finally spent he moved away from her, retracting his tentacles, watching her fall hard against the knotted roots of the God Tree. She didn't move for a long while, and were it not for the faint sound of her ragged breathing and the hammering of her shattered heart he might have thought her dead.

It was only when he turned to leave that she spoke.

"Why?!"

His smile stretched, teeth flashing as he turned and gazed upon her form, beautifully broken. He knew to what she was referring. It had nothing to do with the well, or even her rape… but rather questioning his purpose. Why _here_? Why did he choose to bring her _here_?

"To ensure you have _nothing left_. Now, even your memories of him will be tainted."

 **Bad to the bone, that one. Such an evil bastard.**


End file.
